Murderry Christmas
Murderry Christmas is a case featured in Criminal Case: Pheadmouth as the Christmas Special case. It is the first extra case in the city of Pheadmouth and takes place during the events between The Spin of Destiny (Case #8 of Pheadmouth) and Payday (Case #9 of Pheadmouth). Plot Santa Claus is coming to Pheadmouth! It was the Christmas Day, Chief Vinh asked the player to come to the police station and decorate it for Christmas. However, as soon as they got there, Chief Vinh got shocked as he and the player found Leo's lifeless body, lying next to the Christmas tree. Right after that, Aiden came in and burst into tears. Suspecting that Leo's death was a murder, Chief Vinh and the player decided to start the investigation on the Christmas Day to find Leo's killer. However, much to the team's sadness, they flagged four more team members as suspect besides Aiden: Rosamund, Ned, Amelie and Christian. Mid-investigation, the team heard strange sounds coming from Leo's lab, which turned out to be Christian's crying. Later, Camilla told the team that she had found Leo's suicide letter. In the end, after finding enough evidence, the team found a shocking truth that Aiden was the one who killed Leo. After multiple times denying being Leo's killer, Aiden finally admitted the truth. He then turned out to be evil, telling the team that he was planning to blow up the police station at Christmas. However, Leo was aware of it one day when he visited Aiden's lab. He then confronted Aiden in front of the team's Christmas tree about his evil plans. However, Aiden then strangled Leo using light strings from the tree "to silence that bastard forever". Chief Vinh then fired Aiden and took him to the court. There, Judge Park sentenced him to 37 years in jail. However after that, because of being upset with the sentence, Aiden pulled out his gun and threatened to kill Chief Vinh. After pointing the gun to the Chief, Aiden shot him. "BOOM!". A lot of balloons and Christmas light strings were shot out. The gun then turned out to be a Christmas toy gun. And unbelievably, the whole team, including Leo, appeared. Chief Vinh and Judge Park then explained that all of the things happened from the beginning of the case was a Christmas PRANK made by the whole team to troll the player on Christmas days. They then apologized to the player and the users watching this case for A SURPRISE CHRISTMAS PRANK. Later, Leo wanted to apologize to the player, explaining that his death, his strangulations marks and his lifeless face was just made by Amelie's brilliant make-up talent, all the autopsies and analyses were fake, meaning that Camilla and Trent were lying all the time, and that Leo had also taught Aiden to act as an evil killer by his experience as an actor. He then gave the player a special-made burger for apology. After Leo's apology, Aiden wanted to meet the player for help and apologize to the player for his act earlier. Aiden then explained that he wanted to give a Christmas gift to his best friend Leo, however, he could not think of anything possible. The team then decided to ask Camilla for help, who advised Aiden to give Leo a scarf as a Christmas gift. After finding the suitable materials in Leo's lab, Camilla taught Aiden how to make a scarf, which was then given to Leo, who thanked Aiden for such a wonderful Christmas gift, saying that he enjoyed it very much. The two then went out for a walk. Meanwhile, Trent and the player decorated the station for Christmas before Chief Vinh told the team that he wanted to invite Judge Park to the Christmas party. After finding the invitation letter in the Christmas bar. Chief Vinh and the player went to see Judge Park, who was delighted after the team invited her to the Christmas party. After all the events, the team, including the player, Chief Vinh, Rosamund, Ned, Christian, Amelie, Aiden, Leo, Camilla, Trent and Judge Park celebrated Christmas together. And it was the best Christmas day that every members of the team have ever had, with (fake) sadness, surprise and happiness. And finally..... MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!! ''-From Pheadmouth creators: Bruno, Hasuro and Diego xD'' Summary [NOTED: It's just a prank LOLLLLL XD] Victim *''' Leo Kobayashi ' (found strangled by Christmas light strings) Murder Weapon *' Christmas Light Strings ' Killer *' Aiden O'Sullivan ' Suspects CChristmasInfo-AidenO'SullivanFull.png|Aiden O'Sullivan CChristmasInfo-RosamundParkerFull.png|Rosamund Parker CChristmasInfo-NedDavisFull.png|Ned Davis CChristmasInfo-ChristianSolarFull.png|Christian Solar CChristmasInfo-AmelieMayerFull.png|Amelie Mayer Quasi-suspects CChristmasQuasi-LeoKobayashi.png|Leo Kobayashi CChristmasQuasi-TrentMargolis.png|Trent Margolis CChristmasQuasi-CamillaAbrego.png|Camilla Abrego CChristmasQuasi-QuangVinhHo.png|Quang Vinh Ho CChristmasQuasi-ParkMi-na.png|Park Mi-na Killer's Profile *The killer drinks chai tea. *The killer reads ''Pheadmouth fanfic. *The killer ice skates. *The killer is male. *The killer wears fur. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Police Station. (Clues: Faded Coffee Cup, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Aiden O'Sullivan; Victim identified: Leo Kobayashi) *Confort Aiden. (Prerequisite: Police Station investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Christmas Bar) *Investigate Christmas Bar. (Prerequisite: Aiden interrogated; Clues: Dirty Dish Tray, Smartwatch) *Examine Dirty Dish Tray. (Result: Stained Handkerchief) *Analyze Stained Handkerchief. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Pheadmouth fanfic) *Examine Smartwatch. (Result: Leo's Smartwatch) *Analyze Leo's Smartwatch. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Ned Davis) *Inform Ned of Leo's murder. (Prerequisite: Leo's Smartwatch analyzed) *Examine Faded Coffee Cup. (Result: Brand Name; New Suspect: Rosamund Parker) *Talk to Rosamund about Leo's death. (Prerequisite: Brand Name unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Christmas Light Strings; Attribute: The killer drinks chai tea) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Ask Christian what he was doing in Leo's lab. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Leo's Lab) *Investigate Leo's Lab. (Prerequisite: Christian interrogated; Clues: Gift to Leo, Torn Card) *Examine Gift to Leo. (Result: Amelie's Name; New Suspect: Amelie Mayer) *Talk to Amelie about Leo's death and her gift to him. (Prerequisite: Amelie's Name decoded) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Bloody Card) *Analyze Bloody Card. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer ice skates; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Christmas Tree) *Investigate Christmas Tree. (Prerequisite: Bloody Card analyzed; Clues: Leo's Gym Bag, Gun with Faded Note) *Examine Leo's Gym Bag. (Result: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Leo and Aiden) *Ask Aiden why Leo slapped him. (Prerequisite: Photo of Leo and Aiden restored; Profile updated: Aiden drinks chai tea, reads Pheadmouth fanfic and ice skates) *Examine Gun with Faded Note. (Result: Note to Leo) *Analyze Note to Leo. (12:00:00) *Confront Ned about the gun he sent to Leo. (Prerequisite: Note to Leo analyzed; Profile updated: Ned drinks chai tea, reads Pheadmouth fanfic and ice skates) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Examine Leo's Suicide Letter. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (09:00:00) *Confront Rosamund about faking Leo's suicide letter. (Prerequisite: Brown Substance analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Leo's Gun Collection; Profile updated: Rosamund drinks chai tea, reads Pheadmouth fanfic and ice skates) *Investigate Leo's Gun Collection. (Prerequisite: Rosamund interrogated; Clues: Locked Laptop, Torn Paper) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Leo's Laptop) *Analyze Leo's Laptop. (12:00:00) *Ask Amelie about her angry voicemail to Leo. (Prerequisite: Leo's Laptop analyzed; Profile updated: Amelie drinks chai tea, reads Pheadmouth fanfic and ice skates) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Receipt) *Examine Receipt. (Result: Christian's Name) *Confront Christian about buying the light strings which killed Leo. (Prerequisite: Christian's Name decoded; Profile updated: Christian drinks chai tea, reads Pheadmouth fanfic and ice skates) *Investigate Police Desk. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Leo's Sweater, Broken Bottle) *Examine Leo's Sweater. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears fur) *Examine Broken Bottle. (Result: Chloroform Bottle) *Analyze Chloroform Bottle. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Merry Christmas (1/1). (No stars) Merry Christmas (1/1) *See what Leo apologized to us. (Available after unlocking Merry Christmas; Reward: Burger) *Talk to Aiden about his favor. (Prerequisite: Leo interrogated; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Camilla for help making a Christmas gift for Leo. (Prerequisite: Aiden interrogated; Reward: Christmas Gingerbread Pin) *Investigate Leo's Lab. (Prerequisite: Camilla interrogated; Clue: Locked Chest) *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Chest of Scarf Materials) *Analyze Chest of Scarf Materials. (09:00:00) *Watch Aiden gave his Christmas gift to Leo. (Prerequisite: Chest of Scarf Materials analyzed; Reward: Christmas Scarf) *Help Trent decorated the police station. (Prerequisite: Leo interrogated; Reward: Christmas Candy Cane) *Investigate Police Station. (Prerequisite: Trent interrogated; Clue: Pile of Books) *Examine Pile of Books. (Result: Christmas Bell) *Ask Chief Vinh what happened. (Prerequisite: Christmas Bell found; Reward: Christmas Hat) *Investigate Christmas Bar. (Prerequisite: Chief Vinh interrogated; Clue: Box) *Examine Box. (Result: Faded Invitation) *Examine Faded Invitation. (Result: Christmas Invitation) *Analyze Christmas Invitation (06:00:00) *Invite Judge Park to the party. (Prerequisite: Christmas Invitation analyzed; Reward: Christmas Outfit) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Pheadmouth) Category:Cases in Pheadmouth Category:Special Cases in Pheadmouth